whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Raids/London
Protest locations 11am - 12-1pm Scientology London Ideal Org, 146 Queen Victoria Street, EC4 * QVS Map (Blackfriars Tube is closed until 2011 for major alterations.) 12-1pm – 4-5pm Dianetics Centre, 68 Tottenham Court Road, W1 * TCR Map Police prefer people to get off the tube at TCR and walk up, but if you don't know how then Goodge Street (Northern Line) is right opposite the protest area. Check Transport For London for transport directions and information. Photos * Jensting * Docpaul * XanonX * Trap * Namenlos * The Bandaged Man * Nothingtoseehere * Wearelegion12 * HolyAnonymous Videos * ZeroCentre * AnonymousHateGrape * Namenlos * Basil * Spangly * Shahate * AnonForTruth * SciScamLondnn * Enturbulator * Laserofjustice * Enturbulata * Anonanonanon666 London Tribute Videos * Loldon 2008 Tribute * Loldon 2009 part 1 * Loldon 2009 part 2 Troll Gear * TROLLGEAR Episode 1: Zero Enturbulation * TROLLGEAR Episode 2: Professional Standards * TROLLGEAR Episode 3: How Do I Partied Hard? * Missing * TROLLGEAR Episode 5: Halfway Between The Gusset And The Stars * TROLLGEAR Episode 6: I Took My Mum To See Twilight And Now Society Must Pay * TROLLGEAR Christmas Special - An Year O' An Heroes * TROLLGEAR Episode 8: This Shit Is Baraccus * TROLLGEAR Episode 9: Everything That Glows In The Dark Is Mine * TROLLGEAR Episode 10: Anonaboat * TROLLGEAR Episode 11: Trollgear Goes To The London MCM Expo * TROLLGEAR Episode 12: TERRORIST FIST JAB * TROLLGEAR Episode 13: GentlementlementlementleMEGARAID! * TROLLGEAR Episode 14: Made in Haiti Press * Europe's biggest student paper, "The London Student" article on Chanology * Anonymous on the fourth plinth, Trafalgar Square Raid history Monthly Raids 2008 * 12 April 2008 * 1 May 2008 * 14 June 2008 * 12 July 2008 * 16 August 2008 * 13 September 2008 * 18 October 2008 * 15 November 2008 * 13 December 2008 2009 * 17 January 2009 * 7 February 2009 * 14 March 2009 * 18 April 2009 * 16 May 2009 * 20 June 2009 * 10-12 July 2009 European Mega Raid * 15 August 2009 * 19th September 2009 * 17 October 2009 * 14 November 2009 * 12 December 2009 2010 * 16 January 2010 * 20 February 2010 * 13 March 2010 * 10 April 2010 * 15 May 2010 * 4-6 June 2010 European Megaraid Flash Raids 2008 * 26 April 2008 * 3 May 2008 * 25 May 2008 * 29 August 2008 Bookathon * 30 August 2008 Bookathon * 31 August 2008 Bookathon * 11 October 2008 London CC & TCR miniraid * 16 November 2008 * 30 November 2008 * 4 December 2008 * 28 Dec 2008 2009 * 10 January 2009 * 24 January 2009 * 6 February 2009 * 20 February 2009 * 5 March 2009 * 8 March 2009 * 1 April 2009 * 6 June 2009 * 13/14 June 2009 Bookathon raids * 26 June 2009 * 27 June 2009 * 24 July 2009 * 21 August 2009 * 22 August 2009 * 24 - 28 August 2009 Flashraid week * 29 August 2009 * 3 October 2009 * 23 October 2009 * 30 October 2009 * 6 November 2009 London Clear and OT event * 10 November 2009 * 17 November 2009 * 21 November 2009 * 28 November 2009 Org and Bookathon flash raid * 1 December 2009 * 5 December 2009 * 17 December 2009 2010 * 11 January 2010 * 13 January 2010 * 24 January 2010 * 26 January 2010 * 30 January 2010 * 31 January 2010 * 4 February 2010 * 6 February 2010 * 13 February 2010 * 28 February 2010 * 2 March 2010 * 6 March 2010 * 14 March 2010 * 15 March 2010 * 16 March 2010 * 17 March 2010 * 18 March 2010 * 19 March 2010 * 20 March 2010 * 21 March 2010 * 22 March 2010 * 23 March 2010 * 24 March 2010 * 25 March 2010 * 26 March 2010 * 27 March 2010 * 28 March 2010 * 29 March 2010 * 30 March 2010 * 31 March 2010 * 2nd May 2010 * 13th June 2010 Contact information Category:United Kingdom Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki